User blog:Ezekielfan22/Alexa (From Justin To Kelly)
'Alexa '(Katherine Bailess) is the main villainess of the 2003 musical comedy From Justin To Kelly. She was the best friend of Kelly and Kaya, and had a reputation for being a party girl that she secretly disliked. The three girls decide to go to Miami for spring break, with Alexa excited by the fact that BR&J Entertainment would be there throwing parties and other events. She was instantly attracted to Justin, one member of the group, and is shocked to learn that he is interested in Kelly (who is not as into the spring break party scene as Alexa). Alexa seizes the opportunity to get Justin for herself when he asks to get Kelly's number, having lost it when she gave it to him herself, instead giving him her own number to intercept his texts to her and make it seem that Kelly was not interested in him. She also intentionally exposes Justin's role in BR&J (which Kelly thought of as sexist), temporarily tearing the two apart. But when they make up, Alexa interferes with a beach date Justin and Kelly have by texting Justin to instead meet "Kelly" at a club. While waiting there for Justin, Alexa sings her villain song "Wish Upon A Star". When Justin arrives and is confused by Kelly's absence, Alexa says they could talk while they waited for Kelly. During this time, Alexa tries to convince Justin that Kelly wasn't right for him, even lying and saying Kelly had a boyfriend back home. Justin doesn't believe her and leaves, but not deterred, Alexa calls Luke (a boy back home who had an unrequited crush on Kelly) and says that Kelly needed him to come there. Luke arrives and forcefully kisses Kelly, which Justin witnesses and Alexa claims Luke to be Kelly's boyfriend, causing another rift between them. As Kelly learns from Luke about Alexa's call, Justin goes to Alexa at a beachside bar to ask who to win Kelly back. She tells him that he needs to move on from Kelly and find someone "more his speed", blatantly coming on to him. She then kisses him as Kelly watches from afar, upsetting her. When she walks away, Justin pulls out of the kiss, not returning Alexa's desire. As Justin storms away, Alexa screams at him, saying that Kelly wouldn't give him what she could. When Kelly confronts Alexa later that night about Luke and her kiss, she lies and says that she called Luke to protect her from getting her heart broken and that Justin initiated the kiss while admitting to dating Kelly only to get closer to Alexa. Kelly believes her and, when confronted by Justin later, gets into a fight with him that leads to their official breakup. Kelly meets back up with Alexa and Kaya and, as they prepare to leave, Alexa accidentally drops her phone. Kelly picks it up and sees all the texts from Justin, realizing what Alexa had been doing. When she demands to know why, Alexa tells her that she had always been jealous of how Kelly got guys to see her for who she really was while guys only saw her as a hot party girl, citing that she had never wanted to hurt Kelly and was hoping getting Justin to like her would make her more like Kelly. Kelly storms off and, feeling remorseful, Alexa stops Justin from leaving Miami and confesses to her actions, accompanying Justin when he goes to apologize to Kelly. Alexa tells the two that they belonged together before leaving them to make up with a kiss. Later on, a redeemed Alexa joins in during the final musical number. Trivia *Katherine Bailess went on to appear on ''NCIS ''as the evil Madison. Gallery Alexa2.png Alexa with Kaya and Kelly.jpg|Alexa with Kelly and Kaya Alexa at beach.jpg|Alexa on the beach Alexa failed seduction.jpg|Alexa after failing to seduce Justin Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Failed Seduction Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villain Song